Spies
by bug26
Summary: So this is just a story i did and i think ill just keep it as a one shot unless you want me to do more, so the thing with this story is that Hale is named Ash, so just a heads up!


There are some things you should know about Katrina Castro, one is she is a only child with no mother, she knows everything you need to know in a life time but only in her 15 year old brain, oh and also all her friends and family are thefts, you know going on jobs and stealing things. She likes to think of her friend like extended family, H. H. Ash (Ash), Simon, Marian, Robin, Angus and Nick. The last person, Nick, is not exactly a friend because he is the son of the women who is trying to kill Kat, Margaret Smith. Kat still doesn't trust Nick entirely yet but he thinks she should because he ran away from his mother for her but Kat doesn't know he ran away for her… yet.

Kat loves going on vacation with her friends because she gets to ride on Ash's yacht for a couple days (or weeks). Simon is on his computer probably breaking down fire walls on the FBI data base, Ash is on the deck soaking up the sun with Marian, Robin is inside talking to her brother Angus and Kat is in her room talking to Nick:

"Nick, how can I trust you, when you are the son of the women who is trying to kill me!?" Kat whisper-yelled at him.

"Kat, I ran away from that very person, and I'm only asking for you to trust me not Ash or Robin or Simon or anyone else on this yacht, just you." Nick replied, truly only wanting her trust.

"It sounds to me like your just trying to get close to Kat for your mother, Nick."Ash says appearing in the door.

"Ash, I was talking to Kat not you." Nick says through clenched teeth.

"I think you should just stay away from Kat alright, pretty boy." Ash was making a fist with his hand.

"Don't call-"

"Stop bickering you two." Kat interrupted Nick to change the subject. "We are all sharing rooms tonight so I think that Ash and I sleep in here, and then Nick sleeps by himself in the small bed room, then everyone else can find partners to sleep with, ok?" She says looking at the still seething boys.

"Why can't I sleep next to you instead of Ash?" Nick says a little disappointed not to sleep next to her and be himself.

"Because, again, your mom is trying to kill me." Kat says exasperated.

"I am not going to hurt you." Kat gave him the evil eye, "Fine I'll sleep by myself."

"Good, now Nick tell the others the sleeping plan. I need to have a word with Ash." She says looking at Ash rather than Nick.

"Ok" Nick walked out of the room and glared at Ash; Kat stood up from the bed and said "I don't want any fist fights here, Ash, not on vacation."Ash walked over right in front of Kat and said "I don't trust Nick; I don't want you getting hurt, at all. And there is a chance he might hurt you." Kat stepped back and said, "Ash I'm a big girl, now promise me no fights."Ash walked to the door and said, "I promise." And left.

There are some things you should know about Ash, he is a free spirit, 6ft. 3in. billionaire, 15 years old. You might say he is Kat's knight in shining armor, and also you probably did know this but he has a passion for hating Nick Smith and his mother, Margaret Smith. Ash isn't the only one who is in love with Kat either. Ash met Kat one night when Kat was 8 and out training with her dad. Kat and her dad were tailing her mother, the one who dies 3 months later. When Mr. Castro saw Ash staring at Kat he thought Ash was sent by Margaret smith to keep an eye on her and her family so he pulled his daughter, wife and Ash into an alley way and interrogated Ash, but to this day Mr. Castro doesn't trust Ash.

When Kat walked out on the deck she found everyone in the sun, even Nick, so she said "Is everyone clear on the sleeping arrangements?" Marian sat up and said "Yes, and it's weird that I have to sleep in the same bed as Nick, and not Simon." She frowned at Kat so Kat said "Marian you can sleep with Simon and Nick was the person to sleep by himself." Kat smiled an ornery smile at Nick when Marian and Simon said "Oh Yippee!" In union. Nick stood up and said "I need to talk to you alone. Inside, please." Kat followed Nick inside and said to Ash "He needs to talk to me alone, it will be just a minute." Kat walked inside and Nick said "Let's go to your room." Kat replied "ok," When Kat sat on her bed; Nick closed the door and said "I need to warn you about my mother."

"I think it's obvious I already know she is trying to kill me."

"No, not that it's about her newest plan to kidnap you."

"What?"

"Before I left I overheard one of her meetings with a crew and she told them that when the find you they are to wait until you are alone to break in and take you and then they are to bring you to her so she can 'get some answers out'."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because Ash was always snooping around whenever I was alone with you."

"Can you blame him?"

"What I don't understand is why you hang around him so much?"

"Because I trust him, and I've known him for a long time."

"I've known you for a year and a half. Why can't you trust me, I ran away from home for you."

"You what? I thought you ran away because of your mom."

"No." Nick stepped closer to Kat. "I ran away because I like you."

Nick grasped Kats waist and kissed her. Kat pulled away. When Kat looked in the doorway she didn't see nothing, she saw a boy. Kat started to say something but Ash cut her off "What are you doing, Nick?" Kat walked over to Ash and said "Ash, I can explain." Ash walked over to Nick and said "Outside, now." Ash walked out Kat and Nick followed. Kat didn't know what was going on until both Nick and ash where in positions to fight each other on the front deck, "Ash, I thought you promised me no fighting?" Ash turned to look at Kat he said "That was before nick here kissed you." Marian stood up from where she was sitting and had a surprised look on her face, "Kat, you kissed Nick?" Kat turned to Marian, "No, Nick kissed me; you guys let it go please-"Suddenly a gunshot fired and a searing pain was in Kat's leg, Ash ran to Kat and said "We all need to get inside now, Simon start the boat." Everyone ran inside and Ash carried Kat inside, bridal style. Ash laid Kat on the coach while Kat screamed "Ahhhhhhh, Ash what is going on?!" Then the yacht was moving. Ash tore off his shirt off and ripped it in half, he wrapped around Kat's leg and she couldn't help but stare at his chest. When he looked up at Kat, despite the pain, she blushed. He smiled for a moment then remembered the situation, he frowned. Kat tried not to cry but the tears betrayed her and spilled over. Ash looked pained from seeing her cry but angry someone shot her, and on his boat too. "Kat everything is going to be alright." He said soothingly but she noticed her vision clouding with black spots and faintly heard Ash starting to get her to stay concuss. _But I feel so tired_ Kat thought but didn't have the energy to say out loud…


End file.
